


...moving on

by litra



Series: Notfic [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Notfic, Paperwork, ramble, story idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Iris and Len bond over paperwork and Barry's death.





	...moving on

**Author's Note:**

> This is Notfic! you have been warned.  
> If anyone wants to steal the idea go right ahead, as I will probably never make this into a proper story.

So, I’ve seen a few fics where Len is an accountant, and possibly doing the Flash’s taxes, and I love them. Then recently I saw a post about Barry having a will because of the S3 finally and the two ideas merged.

 

Imagine this: a few weeks after word gets around about Barry’s death Len calls Iris. (we’re hand waving away the fact that Len is dead Shhhhhhh) Iris doesn’t know what it’s about but agrees to meet with him once she’s sure he’s not going to try anything. They sit down in a quiet place, maybe an office or a back room at STAR labs and Len brings out a folder.

Barry knew his job was dangerous. As a cop he’d always had a will, just in case, but he couldn’t exactly put his Flash stuff in the will.

So he gave it to Len for safekeeping.

The documents outline all the gifts and royalties he’b been getting as the Flash. Most of it was getting funneled back into charities, but someone needed to be there to sign things and make sure it was all above board. And now that’s her. Barry gave her everything, because of course he did. Except Barry had no idea what he was doing, and mostly Len just tried to keep a handle on things in the background. And now with Barry gone, Iris wants to do this right. She’s not going to let anyone stomp on the Flash legacy.

So Iris and Len start meeting up. And he walks her through all the paperwork, and she starts bouncing ideas off him. They’re actually a really good team. Talking about Barry quickly spirals out into heroes and villains and Central and growing up without a mom around and so on.

Eventually one of them asks if the other might want to get coffee. It’s a very quiet slow romance, despite the involved personalities. The fact that Iris is still mourning Barry and Len has a lot of trust issues have something to do with that.

It’s been years when Barry finally comes back, and he has absolutely no idea what’s going on.

Maybe he goes to STAR labs first because who knows if Iris is still living in that apartment. Except then the whole museum idea seems to have really taken off. There are people he doesn’t recognize, but Cisco is still the hologram in the lobby so he has to be around right? Then he sees the plaque to Iris, as the founder of… whatever the charity is named. And he just stands there for a while, because wow she did a lot since he was gone. Then the plaque references a husband and Barry kind of freaks out. He has no idea who it is of course. And now he’s getting flashbacks to coming out of the coma and seeing her kissing Eddie. He might be hyperventilating a little bit.

Someone asks if he’s okay, and oh look it’s someone he knows, Caitlin maybe. And they are very happy to see him and drag him into the back where things are a bit more familiar. And sitting in the middle of everything is Len, wearing a pair of glasses and looking through paperwork like it’s his job, because it kind of is nowadays. Everyone’s happy he’s back and there a party and things are good.

Barry and Iris are awkward until it turns out Len is the one she married… then it’s super awkward. There’s a lot of blushing. He tries to congratulate them, but but now he’s got mental images of them having sex, and yeah, that’s going to be a fantasy he has for the rest of his adult life.

One or possibly both of them notice. When things are winding down they insist he come home with them, because where else is he going to stay? Joe turned his old room into an office long ago, and they are not letting him crash on one of the star labs cots.

Len kisses him first, pressing him against the door, the moment they’re home and things only get more heated from there.


End file.
